Anjo Caído
by Pixie Cheryl
Summary: "Às vezes acho que estou sonhando. Você mudou a minha vida!"
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** "Às vezes acho que estou sonhando. Você mudou a minha vida!"

_**Anjo Caído**_

_**by: Pixie Cheryl**_

_**Prólogo**_

Acima de nossas cabeças, bem lá no alto, brincando entre as nuvens, havia um grupo de anjos. Sorriam, pulando de nuvem em nuvem, como se fosse um trampolim. Dentre essas magníficas criaturas, destacava-se uma, que rodopiava solitária sobre uma nuvem tão branca quanto seus olhos. Os demais anjos pararam para observar a graciosidade de seus gestos, semelhantes aos movimentos delicados do balé.

Bailava elegantemente, ainda alheia a platéia composta por anjos que havia se formado em uma nuvem próxima. Ao sentir os olhos admirados dos anjos sobre si, cessou a dança, envergonhada. Os anjos se foram, decepcionados pelo fim do espetáculo, voltando para o Reino dos Céus, restando somente ela, que acabou por deitar-se na nuvem na qual dançava e acabou por adormecer

Quando percebeu que o anjo dançarino dormia, aproximou-se discretamente, voando até a nuvem. Perguntava-se constantemente como um anjo, um ser puro de luz e inocência, poderia ter um sentimento negativo, principalmente um tão destrutivo quanto a inveja. No entanto, não adiantava mais chorar ou se arrepender. Uma vez que se permitiu conhecer a inveja, acabou sendo engolida por ela.

O que faria agora acabaria com a vida do anjo adormecido e como castigo por seu ato, sua alma seria corrompida por toda a eternidade. E uma vez corrompida, sua alma tornando-se impura, perfeita para ser cultivada pelo senhor do submundo, que tentaria trazê-la para o seu lado de todas as maneiras. Mesmo pondo sua alma a perder, estaria disposta a pagar qualquer preço para se livrar daquele anjo que tanto detestava.

Pôs-se agachada ao lado dela sorrateiramente, sorrindo desdenhosa por enfim colocar um fim na vida dela. Arrancou suas asas com um único puxão e assistiu deliciada as cenas que estariam por vir.

O anjo acordou, arregalando os olhos de dor, fitando o rosto do ser que possuía olhos brancos iguais aos seus, como espelhos que refletiam um deleite em ver seu sofrimento. Sentiu-se cair daquela nuvem, igual a todas as outras que tentou alcançar inutilmente. As nuvens não conseguiam mais sustentar seu peso. Ela fechou os olhos e uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua face, enquanto sentia o corpo ser jogado violentamente no mais profundo abismo.

Bateu as costas bruscamente contra algo sólido e gelado, rolando para o lado e caindo em seguida sobre algo áspero.

- Ei, você está bem?

**_Continua..._**

**_.:Olá, pessoas!!:._**

**_Tá aí a introdução da minha primeira fic "Anjo Caído" (que eu tenho coragem de publicar). Espero que não me matem se tiver ficado péssima. Agora, se tiver gostado, não fará mal algum deixar uma review..._**

**_Kissus_**

**_Pixie Cheryl_**


	2. Capítulo 01

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** "Às vezes acho que estou sonhando. Você mudou a minha vida!"

_**Anjo Caído**_

_**by: Pixie Cheryl**_

_**Capítulo 01**_

- A Epopéia dos Anjos! Leiam! - gritava a professora de literatura na esperança de que seus alunos ouvissem. Toda turma do ensino médio passeava pelos corredores, mexendo em seus armários, conversando, zoando, ou simplesmente procurando a saída naquele aglomerado de pessoas.

Dentre esses alunos destacava-se Uchiha Sasuke. Ele caminhava calmo, contradizendo seus passos ágeis. Carregava dois livros e um caderno com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda estava livre, bagunçando seus cabelos negros vez ou outra. O semblante em seu rosto, sempre apático, mostrava a todos o quanto era inalcançável, principalmente para as várias garotas da escola que lotavam diariamente seu armário com cartas de declarações, coisa que odiava e fazia questão de colocá-las no lixo sem ao menos ler uma. Os rapazes perguntavam-se como alguém que trata a todos de maneira tão desprezível consegue ter qualquer garota com um simples estalar de dedos.

Mas Sasuke nem sempre fora uma pessoa rude. Na infância, era um garoto sorridente, brincalhão, cheio de energia e vitalidade, igual ao seu melhor – e único – amigo, Uzumaki Naruto. Mas deixou o lado negro se apoderar de si após uma tragédia, que engolira todos os sonhos e alegrias de uma criança de dez anos. Mesmo passado sete anos, o Uchiha não superara o trauma de perder todos os seus familiares.

Passou pelas portas de vidro e foi recebido por uma forte lufada de ar gelado, fazendo com que seus pelos eriçarem. Desviou o olhar demoradamente em direção ao céu, observando as nuvens brancas e o céu de um azul claríssimo. Bufou. Em poucos dias a cidade estaria completamente coberta por uma espessa e fofa massa de neve. Haveria crianças na rua brincando de guerra de neve, pessoas saboreando um delicioso chocolate quente ou em frente a uma lareira em suas confortáveis casas e, nos dias em que o inverno estava mais rigoroso, não haveria aulas. Todos vivendo em uma pacata cidade pequena como Konoha, enganados por uma falsa sensação de felicidade e harmonia. Era assim que ele definia o inverno.

Sasuke odiava o inverno.

- Sasuke, idiota, me espera! – gritou Naruto também passando pelas portas de vidro. Sasuke virou-se para olhar o amigo e quase ficou cego ao observar o suéter laranja-neon que o Uzumaki vestia. Perguntava-se internamente o porquê dessa obsessão de Naruto por laranja, principalmente em tons berrantes.

- Isso é uma camisa ou um outdoor? – implicou o Uchiha, voltando a caminhar quando Naruto colocou-se ao seu lado.

- Rá, rá – ele riu sem humor, mas achando graça em sua risada seca – Muito engraçado. Vamos logo que hoje eu vou voltar com você? O padrinho bateu meu carro ontem à noite e... – o loiro calou-se imediatamente, sabendo que aquele se prosseguisse com aquele assunto magoaria Sasuke.

O Uchiha desativou o alarme de seu carro e eles entraram, atirando o material no banco traseiro. Colocaram o cinto e enquanto o moreno ligava o carro, Naruto estava mais preocupado em mexer no novo DVD que Sasuke havia instalado no automóvel na semana retrasada. Escolheu uma música de AC/DC, sua banda preferida, colocando no volume no máximo e fingindo um solo de bateria com baquetas imaginárias. Sasuke olhou para o amigo e revirou os olhos, achando a cena patética. Voltou o olhar para frente e no instante em que tocou o pé no acelerador, algo caiu em cima do capô do carro e rolou para o chão.

- Meu Deus! – gritou Naruto apavorado – Sasuke, você matou uma pessoa!

- Idiota! – Sasuke tentou manter a frieza de sempre, mas estava tão apavorado quanto o amigo loiro – Vamos ver como ele está – falou, já destravando o cinto e saindo do carro com pressa.

Viram uma jovem caída de bruços no asfalto áspero e gelado. Sangue escorria de suas costas e embebiam seus compridos fios negro-azulados e o vestido branco que ela usava de sangue, aumentando ainda mais o pânico dos dois.

- Ei, você está bem? – perguntou Naruto.

- Idiota, ela está inconsciente – o Uchiha falou, chegando perto dela e verificando sua pulsação – Está fraca, mas está viva.

O moreno pegou a jovem nos braços e a entregou para Naruto, pedindo para ele tomar cuidado com ela, pois do jeito que era desastrado, era capaz de largá-la no chão. Entrou no carro e deu a partida, observando vez ou outra, pelo retrovisor, Naruto tentando reanimá-la, em vão. Não conseguiu evitar olhar o sangue escorrendo e sujando todo o estofado que havia trocado no mês passado.

"Droga, Sasuke!" – ele se repreendeu, não era de seu feitio esse tipo de pensamento egoísta, mas realmente não conseguiu evitar e agora se sentia o pior dos homens.

Olhou também para o capô amassado de seu carro, dessa vez não preocupado com o quanto iria gastar para repará-lo – dinheiro não lhe era problema –, mas sim o que havia acontecido com ela. Pelo tamanho do estrago, deduziu uma queda de mais de dois mil pés de altitude. Mal sabe ele o quão errôneo são seus cálculos, no entanto, surpreendia o fato dela ainda estar viva.

O chefe dos anjos, o arcanjo Hiruzen, estava checando pela terceira vez o número de anjos. Havia liberado dez anjos para brincarem nas nuvens, aos arredores do Reino Celestial, no entanto, apenas a volta de oito foi registrada. Após um tempo, o anjo cupido Hanabi apareceu, mas ainda faltava alguém. Como iria explicar a Ele que uma de suas criaturas simplesmente havia desaparecido debaixo de seu nariz?

- Por favor, chame o anjo Hiashi – pediu a um dos anjos que o servia naquele momento. E, como pedido, Hiashi cruzou voando as portas de sua sala em tempo recorde.

- O que aconteceu, arcanjo? – perguntou o anjo, observando seu superior com os olhos brancos. Sua testa levemente enrugada mostrava sua preocupação diante do semblante desesperado de Hiruzen.

- Por favor, faça a contagem dos cupidos. Temo que esteja faltando alguém.

- Sim, senhor – disse Hiashi, saindo da sala imediatamente.

O sistema de organização dos anjos é feito por castas. Os anjos que possuíam as íris completamente azuis, sem pupila, eram os anjos da guarda. Já aqueles que tinham os olhos verdes eram os chamados anjos defensores. Àqueles possuidores de orbes negros eram os chamados anjos guerreiros. E ainda há aqueles de íris amarelas, conhecidos como os anjos traidores, que caíram nas garras das trevas e sucumbiram ao inferno.

Porém, dentre todas as classes de anjos, destacavam-se os mais belos olhos de todos: os apaixonantes brancos, que com suas lágrimas curam corações partidos e feridas que estão muito além de nossa capacidade ocular, além, é claro, de sua atividade principal: fazermo-nos encontrar nossa cara metade, proporcionando-nos um intenso e contagiante estado de felicidade.

Cada um desses anjos tem um medalhão de ouro celestial, onde está gravado seu nome e a que casta pertence. Toda essa variedade de anjos está sob o comando e responsabilidade do arcanjo Hiruzen.

- Arcanjo? – chamou o cupido Hiashi.

- Descobriu quem está faltando? – perguntou ansioso, querendo ter errado todas as suas contas e que todos os anjos que receberam autorização para sair tenham voltado.

- Sim – disse Hiashi, lamentando a perda de um anjo tão bondoso e especial – O anjo cupido Hinata está desaparecido.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke e os azuis de Naruto encaminharam-se para a porta no instante em que ela foi aberta e de lá surgiu a figura da namorada do padrinho de Naruto, Senju Tsunade, a principal médica do Hospital de Konoha. Os orbes cor de mel da mulher de cinquenta e dois anos e aparência de trinta – graças às plásticas que fez – estavam preocupados e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviados.

- Ela está bem, porém ainda permanece inconsciente. Dois ossos de sua costela estão fraturados, mas não apresenta risco.

- Só duas costelas? – Naruto verbalizou o pensamento de Sasuke escandalizado. Pelas contas do moreno Uchiha e pelo amassado que havia em seu carro, somente duas costelas fraturadas era quase um milagre.

- As costelas estão fraturadas como se algo houvesse sido arrancado dela, e não da queda. Isso explicaria as feridas horrendas – Tsunade conclui mais para si mesma do que para os rapazes.

- Está me dizendo que ela tinha... Asas? – ele riu, achando graça em suas palavras – Uma mulher-pássaro?

Tsunade apenas revirou os olhos, parecia que Naruto nunca seria uma pessoa madura. Já estava indo quando se lembrou de algo. Pôs a mão no bolso do jaleco impecavelmente branco e de lá retirou um colar de ouro, o mais puro e reluzente que já tinha visto.

- Isso pertencia a ela. Têm certeza de que não se lembram dela? – a mulher também forçava a memória. A pequena Konoha possuía 726 habitantes e todos se conheciam. Com certeza nunca havia visto alguém com características tão marcantes quanto as da garota-pássaro. Ela colocou o cordão na mão de Sasuke – Já vou indo – e desapareceu da vista de ambos pela mesma porta que a tinha trazido.

O Uchiha estudou o cordão e viu duas palavras talhadas em uma impecável caligrafia na medalha. Hinata. Cupido.

- Conhece alguma Hinata? – perguntou Naruto também observando a inscrição. Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente, forçando ao máximo sua mente. Conhecia uma Hanako, uma das milhões de fãs que ele tinha, mas não Hinata.

- Acho melhor você mudar sua teoria sobre ela ser uma mulher-pássaro – disse Sasuke, entregando o cordão a Naruto, que rapidamente olhou a segunda inscrição que não estava conseguindo ler e riu.

- Um anjo! - exclamou, pensando em como realmente ela lembrava um.

Os olhos brancos de Hinata fitaram o escuro. Levantou o tronco, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Sentia-se fraca, debilitada, e muitas coisas em sua mente estavam escuras, lembrava vagamente de algo. Conseguiu sentar-se com dificuldade sobre o colchão macio, e olhou para uma agulha fina que penetrava sua mão, o soro. Puxou a agulha com brusquidão. Devido os movimentos feitos para tentar se levantar, acabara "perdendo" a veia e uma dorzinha incomoda assolou a mão espetada. Colocou os pés descalços no chão gelado, arrepiando-se. Estranhamente gostava dessa sensação e pisou mais algumas vezes no piso gelado, até seus pés se acostumarem com a temperatura e não causarem mais a gostosa sensação.

Andou em direção a porta e girou a maçaneta da mesma. Colocou lentamente a cabeça pela fresta da porta, observando o longo corredor deserto do hospital. Saiu do quarto, deixando para trás a porta aberta. Percorreu o labirinto que eram os enormes corredores, tendo a sorte de não encontrar nenhuma enfermeira. Parou subitamente, diante de um quarto. 63. O cômodo era envolvido por uma densa camada de tristeza. Por algum motivo, seus pés passaram a levá-la em direção ao quarto. Segurou a maçaneta com firmeza antes de abri-la e mergulhar na melancólica escuridão.

_**Continua...**_

_**.:Olá, Pessoas!:.**_

_**Em primeiro lugar, agradecimentos!**_

_**Puxa vida, nem acredito que alguém leu a minha história! Estou bastante feliz e queria muito agradecer à **_**FranHyuuga**_**, **_**BeatrizHyuuga**_**, **_**Pinkuiro**_** e **_**Jessica-semnadaprafazer123**_**, que alegraram meu dia com suas reviews. E também a **_**Jade Miranda**_**, que, apesar de não comentar, favoritou minha fic. **_

_**Agora sobre o capítulo...**_

_**Agora sim mais personagens deram as caras na história e creio que deixei de forma implícita o anjo invejoso que arrancou as asas de Hinata. Sinto que descaracterizei alguns personagens. Uns nem tanto, em compensação outros... Mas digam o que estão achando. Curtiram o primeiro capítulo? **_

_**Pelo sim ou pelo não...**_

_**Reviews!**_

_**Kissus,**_

_**Pixie Cheryl**_


	3. Capítulo 02

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** "Às vezes acho que estou sonhando. Você mudou a Minha vida!"

_**Anjo Caído**_

_**by: Pixie Cheryl**_

_**Capítulo 02**_

A lua jazia bela no céu negro e estrelado, deserto de nuvens. O movimento nas ruas resumia-se as folhas sendo carregadas pelo vento gelado. A noite estava aconchegante para casais apaixonados, mas sombrias para aqueles que não tinham com quem compartilhar tão bela criação divina. E Uchiha Sasuke encaixava-se perfeitamente dentro do segundo grupo. Estava farto daquela noite insuportável e interminável. Tentou assistir televisão, mas programas supérfluos lotavam os canais aquele horário.

Desistiu e foi dormir mais cedo, o que achava um saco. Em plena sexta feira a noite dormir às nove e quinze, logo ele, que todas as sextas feiras madrugava desde os quinze anos. Naruto até que tentou levá-lo para uma festa, mas a festa era organizada por Haruno Sakura, uma insuportável que adorava intitular-se sua namorada, ou melhor dizendo, a futura senhora Uchiha. Detestava aquela idiota de cabelos pintados.

O telefone começou a tocar estridente e insuportavelmente. Olhou no relógio na cabeceira de sua cama. Uma hora e cinco minutos da madrugada. Se fosse Naruto ligando bêbado, faria questão de socá-lo até a morte amanhã. Desceu as escadas, tropeçando e quando caindo nos últimos degraus devido a sonolência.

- Alô? – atendeu rude, deixando claro que era bom que o motivo para tirá-lo da cama em plena madrugada seja importante.

- Senhor Uchiha Sasuke? – a voz calma do outro lado da linha fez a garganta de Sasuke secar – Desculpe a incoveniência. Aqui é o doutor Yakushi Kabu...

- O que aconteceu com meu irmão? – ele perguntou com a voz alterada, interrompendo o médico responsável pelo paciente Uchiha Itachi.

- Acalme-se – instruiu Kabuto com sua voz mansa – Seu irmão acordou!

* * *

Mesmo sendo noite na Terra, havia um lugar onde o sol nunca deixava de brilhar: o Reino dos Céus. O arcanjo Hiruzen voava de um lado para o outro, preocupado com a notícia que acabara de receber - o desaparecimento de um anjo cupido. Como explicar a Ele que uma de suas criaturas havia sumido? Principalmente um cupido, talvez a casta mais importante de todas, pois são eles que plantam o amor nos corações dos humanos. Sem a presença deles, talvez o mundo hoje em dia se resumisse ao caos total. Sabia que a culpa não era sua, é claro, mas não deixava de se culpa constantemente, afinal, havia recebido um cargo de confiança Dele para supervisionar os anjos.

Um pouco mais distante, o cupido Hiashi observava o nervosismo de Hiruzen. Queria ajudá-lo de alguma forma, só não sabia por onde começar...

Instantes depois, passou pela porta um anjo afobado na sala do arcanjo, o anjo da guarda Ino.

- Arcanjo, temos um problema!

"Era só o que me faltava!" – pensou Hiruzen, enquanto seguia Ino e era acompanhado de Hiashi.

Voaram até a saída, atravessaram os grandes portões de ouro celestial. Avistaram um aglomerado de anjos sobre uma nuvem ao longe e apressaram-se ainda mais. Hiruzen abriu caminho entre os diferentes tipos de anjos e observou chocado o par de asas que atraía a atenção de todos os presentes. As asas do cupido desaparecido. As asas de Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke irrompeu as grandes portas de vidro do Hospital de Konoha tomado pelo desespero e alegria. Depois de sete anos em coma, finalmente Itachi acordara da escuridão que o engolira no dia daquele acidente. Viu Kabuto parado na recepção, esperando-o. Seu semblante era aliviado.

- Senhor Uchiha, acompanhe-me, por favor.

Sem respondê-lo, Sasuke tratou de seguí-lo pelos enormes corredores daquele hospital. Sem perceber, um sorriso abria-se tímido em seus lábios finos.

- Não sabemos como aconteceu - o doutor iniciou as explicações – Uma das enfermeiras viu as luzes do quarto do seu irmão e pensou que alguém havia esquecido-as acesas, mas quando entrou, viu-o acordado, em pé, olhando pela janela. Ele chamou pelo senhor e pelos pais...

Sasuke sentiu o coração apertar, agora teria que explicar muitas coisas para o irmão, principalmente o fato dos pais não estarem mais vivos. Olhou para frente e deparou-se com a porta branca, com o número 63 posto em uma grafia bem visível na placa de metal pendurada na parede pintada em um tom amarelado claro. Respirou fundo tomando coragem para entrar.

Após tantos anos, não veria mais o irmão inerte em uma cama, mas sim vivo!

* * *

Itachi ainda observava o movimento quase nulo da cidade, apenas um grupo de amigos passava pela rua, aparentemente todos bêbados, já que falavam alto e com palavras incompreensíveis. Riu, lembrando-se de quando era ele que voltava desse jeito para casa, para o desespero de Mikoto, sua mãe. Ah, como queria voltar para casa e reencontrá-la. Não só ela, mas seu pai e seu irmão também.

- Irmão... – a voz de Sasuke soou tímida, com receio de que o irmão não o reconhecesse, afinal, a última lembrança que Itachi tinha do irmão caçula era de quando o mesmo tinha apenas dez anos de idade.

O mais velho virou-se lentamente. Aquela era a voz de Sasuke, no entanto estava mais grossa, bem diferente daquela infantil que lembrava. Arregalou os olhos ao ver seu irmão mais novo, mas que estava mais velho.

- Sasuke? É você? – Itachi aproximou-se espantado. Lembrava-se do acidente sim, mesmo que em poucas partes, mas achava que havia ficado desacordado por dias, ou até mesmo um ou dois meses, mas não anos! – Caramba! Em que ano nós estamos?

- 2010. – respondeu Sasuke para o irmão, que estava desacreditado que passara sete anos em coma profundo.

- Impossível! Sasuke deixe de mentir para mim! Ainda estamos em 2003...

"Pelo visto a reabilitação e a aceitação será difícil" – pensava Kabuto, olhando algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto de Itachi e o de Sasuke. Itachi não acreditara que havia dormido com quinze anos e acordado com vinte e dois. Sua aparência não era viva como a do seu irmão. Seu rosto tinha a aparência cansada e a pele era pálida, quase invisível. Estava magro, logo ele, que sempre exibia um corpo forte e definido.

- Você passou sete anos em coma, Itachi – tentou dizer Sasuke, sendo interrompido pelo irmão.

- Pare de mentir, Sasuke! Não vou ficar escutando besteiras suas. Já chega! Cadê a mamãe e o papai?

- Eles... Morreram.

* * *

Ino era um anjo da guarda em treinamento. Prestara a prova para finalmente vigiar um ser humano, mas reprovara as três vezes que tentara. Não que fosse incapaz, mas era muito destrambelhada e podia "esquecer" de seu protegido, deixando-o desvirtuar-se na vida errada.

Neji era um anjo cupido. Era o que mais visitava a Terra atualmente, em tempos que não existe mais amor, somente a ganância pelo dinheiro. Anjo exímio, espalhava o amor no ar, fazendo até os corações mais ásperos amarem verdadeiramente.

Os dois estavam diante de Hiruzen. Haviam sido escolhidos para acharem Hinata. Ino estava radiante, finalmente poderia visitar a Terra, sonho desde que se tornara anjo da guarda. Quando o arcanjo disse que o motivo para sua escolha era a falta de um anjo competente, deixou-a triste, mas dessa vez provaria que não era uma incompetente como todos achavam. Já Neji, por ser o anjo mais próximo de Hinata, seria realmente de grande ajuda, pois os dois tinham uma conexão muito forte, o que faria com que o trabalho deles fosse mais fácil.

- Vocês irão como humanos – disse Hiruzen, e no mesmo instante as asas de Ino e Neji desapareceram, assustando a ambos, nunca suas asas haviam sido retiradas – Achem-na rápido. Ela enfraquecerá sem suas asas e acabará por adoecer e morrer, mas sua existência será apagada do universo. Ela nunca mais irá voltar. Sejam rápidos! – e com um estalar de dedos, os dois anjos desapareceram de sua frente.

* * *

Após aquela conversa desastrosa, Itachi precisou ser sedado. Em suas condições, emoções fortes estavam fora de cogitação. Sasuke agora conversava com o médico, que lhe explicava o estado de não-aceitação que seu irmão estava vivendo, e que era normal. Acordar após sete anos de um estado vegetativo e descobrir uma vida que se passou no tempo em que esteve "morto", como o próprio Uchiha mais velho referiu-se, e ainda mais descobrir que seus pais não estão mais vivos foi um baque para o moreno.

Sasuke compreendia o sofrimento do irmão, mas e o dele? Durante sete anos ele viveu naquela casa com as lembranças constantes dos dias em que foi feliz com a família, mas que se reduzira a uma solidão sufocante. Pensara em vender a casa diversas vezes, mas como viveria sem o seu passado impresso em cada centímetro daquele amplo terreno?

Pensou em ligar para Naruto, mas ele deveria estar no mínimo bêbado e a procura de Sakura, que provavelmente lhe daria um fora pior do que o de anteontem. Quando o loiro iria abrir os olhos e enxergar que a Haruno não era a mulher certa para ele... Nem para ninguém?

Resolveu esfriar a cabeça no jardim do hospital. Quem sabe o vento frio não acalmava seu espírito?

* * *

Quarto 63. Novamente Hinata estava parada de frente para a porta branca. Sentia o quarto envolvido por uma energia mais negativa ainda. Além da tristeza impregnada das paredes daquele cômodo, novos sentimentos se instalaram lá, como a raiva e a desconfiança, mas mesmo que pequeno, havia um sentimento puro, o amor fraterno.

Entrou novamente na escuridão e fechou a porta. Encontrou Itachi dormindo, estava sedado e um bip incomodo avisava que seu coração estava batendo normalmente. Envolveu a mão delgada de Itachi nas suas. Fechou os olhos em seguida uma luz emanou. Lágrimas começaram a ser derramadas por ela, enquanto Itachi franzia o cenho com força e a máquina acelerava a intensidade do barulho da máquina.

Estava se lembrando do momento do acidente que vitimara seus pais.

* * *

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**.:Olá, Pessoas!:.**_

_**Primeiramente, sorry! Gostaria de me desculpar pelo erro que houve com a publicação do capítulo anterior, que saiu "colado", sem uma divisória entre as partes passadas na Terra e no Céu, espero que não tenha atrapalhado a leitura e o entendimento da história. Obrigada pela compreensão e tentarei não cometer esse erro outra vez.**_

_**Agora, agradecimentos! Simplesmente estou adorando saber que estão gostando da minha história. Vocês não sabem como é gratificante para mim saber minha história é lida e que gostam dela. Muito obrigada mesmo. Gostaria de avisar que não estou podendo responder aos reviews por falta de tempo mesmo (ano de vestibular é fogo!) e estou somente postando as fics e lendo os comentários, então não achem que estou sendo esnobe. Obrigada à **_**FranHyuuga**_**, **_**Jade Miranda**_**, **_**Misha_san**_** e **_**Luciana Fernandes**_** por seus comentários carinhosos. Agradecimentos também para **_**VaHell **_**e**_** Vicky Carter**_** por adicionarem a história em seus favoritos, mesmo sem comentar.**_

_**Agora sobre o capítulo: Itachi acordou (viva!), mas parece que não reagirá tão bem quanto Sasuke espera. Neji e Ino na Terra, confusões a vista. E no próximo capítulo o encontro de Sasuke e Hinata. E aí, curtiram o capítulo?**_

_**Pelo sim ou pelo não...**_

_**Reviews!**_

_**Kissus,**_

_**Pixie Cheryl**_


	4. Capítulo 03

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** "Às vezes acho que estou sonhando. Você mudou a minha vida!"

**AVISO:** apesar da classificação de _Anjo Caído_ ser K+, este capítulo não possui termos adequados para crianças. Contém palavrões.

_**Anjo Caído**_

_**by: Pixie Cheryl**_

_**Prólogo**_

_"A neve refletia toda a essência pura que a cor branca representa com seus miúdos flocos. Os lagos encontravam-se congelados, perfeitos para os patinadores. As pistas estavam cobertas por uma fina camada de gelo bastante escorregadia, e por esse motivo ninguém ousava transitar nas ruas, nem a pé, nem a carro. Porém, um único automóvel desafiava aquela tempestuosa tarde de inverno. Esse era o carro da família Uchiha._

_Uchiha Fugaku dirigia, mantendo sua atenção dividida entre a família e a estrada facilmente deslizante. Todos vinham sorridentes, conversando alegremente sobre temas aleatórios. Itachi estava com a cabeça encostada na janela gelada do carro. Escondia o rosto parcialmente com a sua franja, não querendo que os familiares vissem o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios finos. Tinha que manter a pose séria e austera sempre, havia aprendido desde cedo com seu pai. Já seu irmão mais novo, Sasuke, gargalhava gostosamente sentado ao seu lado. O pequeno Uchiha estava com lágrimas nos olhos e dor na barriga de tanto rir. A mãe contava um acontecido da época em que morava na fazenda com sua família, antes de casar-se com Fugaku, quando a avó dos dois garotos fora derrubada por um cabrito saltitante. Sasuke intensificara ainda mais os risos._

_O celular, posto sobre o painel do veículo, começou a tocar. Ainda rindo um pouco, Mikoto deixou que o celular escorregasse de sua mão, indo parar debaixo de seu banco. Retirou o cinto de segurança e inclinou-se sobre as pernas, tateando o solo do carro coberto por carpetes atrás do pequeno objeto._

_- Pare de procurar esse celular, mulher. Quando chegarmos você retorna essa bendita ligação – indagou o patriarca Uchiha, voltando toda a sua atenção para a esposa, lançando-lhe um olhar reprovador. Ela poderia machucar-se se não recolocasse o cinto._

_- E se for importante? – rebateu ela, utilizando um tom de voz imperioso, mostrando que não queria ser questionada quanto a sua atitude._

_Fugaku apenas revirou os olhos e resmungou, fechando a cara, emburrado. Itachi, que estava sentado no banco atrás de si, inclinou-se para frente, apoiando as mãos nos bancos dos pais, gritando em seguida:_

_- Pai! O carro! – os faróis do enorme carro de neve vinham em sua direção, iluminando todo o veículo e, principalmente, os três pares de olhos negros."_

_

* * *

_

Os olhos negros de Sasuke fitaram os primeiros tímidos raios de sol que tomavam o lugar da escuridão da noite. Coçou os olhos inchados, resultado de uma noite mal dormida. Xingou-se por ter adormecido no banco do jardim interno do hospital. Ao levantar-se, sentiu uma dor tremenda nas costas. Alongou-se, escutando alguns de seus ossos estalarem. Admirou o céu por poucos instantes, pois logo uma fina chuva começou a molhar o pequeno jardim e a si. Resolveu voltar para o quarto do irmão, apesar de a última visita que tinha feito não ter sido nada agradável.

* * *

Neji e Ino corriam desesperados pelas vielas imundas do subúrbio de Tóquio. Atrás deles, sete homens corriam armados com correntes e pedaços de pau. Proferiam diversas frases agressivas e ofensivas, ora atacando Ino chamando-a de vadia ou algo do gênero, ora chamando Neji de "franguinha" ou "mariquinha". O moreno de olhos brancos estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com essas alcunhas – com toda a certeza essa ira era devido ao seu atual estado como humano –, não sabia brigar, era um ser puro de luz, e não um arruaceiro qualquer.

- Não acredito que não irei cumprir minha primeira missão na Terra! – Ino choramingava. Com certeza o arcanjo Hiruzen nunca mais a mandaria para missão alguma, e todo o seu treinamento como anjo da guarda seria inútil, uma vez que seria tachada de irresponsável e lhe seria negada a oportunidade de vigiar um humano – "Se bem que os anjos da guarda deles devem ter faltado na aula de como não transformar seu protegido em um deliquente".

- Isso é tudo culpa sua – Neji retrucava às lamurias dela, mas não poderia realmente culpá-la pelo acontecido. Era a primeira vez de Ino na Terra. Como diabos a loira iria saber que não se diz para um projeto de gangster que ele é um "filho da puta" e em seguida lhe dar um chute na virilha.

A loira havia visto uma cena parecida com essa quando entravam em um bar para pedirem informações. Dois caminhoneiros discutiam e um deles usou tal xingamento para ofender o adversário, que como resposta socou-lhe a face. Ino observava tudo nos mínimos detalhes, como nunca havia vindo ao solo terrestre, pretendia seguir os nossos costumes à risca.

- Nem tudo que os seres humanos fazem deve ser seguido.

- Acho que agora eu aprendi – disse Ino sorrindo sem graça. O olhar que Neji lhe lançava não era dos melhores.

- Ei, vocês não vão fugir! – berrou o homem que Ino havia acertado um chute, correndo manco com a mão sobre o local atingido.

* * *

Sasuke estava parado há meia hora em frente ao quarto do irmão mais velho. Tinha receio de se encontrar com Itachi e novamente acabarem discutindo. Quando revelou ao Uchiha mais velho sobre a morte dos pais, ele teve uma crise. Tentou bater no irmão caçula, mas foi impedido por Kabuto, que mandou que Sasuke deixa-se o quarto. Logo chegaram enfermeiros para ajudar o médico e foi aplicado um sedativo, fazendo com que Itachi se acalmasse gradualmente e acabasse por adormecer.

Quem sabe ele ainda não estava em um profundo sono? Resolveu arriscar. Encontrou um Itachi lúcido, sentado na cama e enconstado no espelho da mesma. Olhava para o céu, os primeiros raios de sol surgiam e clareavam o quarto. Seu semblante era sereno, muito diferente do transtornado da noite anterior. Os olhos negros do mais velho olharam de soslaio para os negros do mais novo, que se acuou um pouco, não iria começar uma nova discussão.

Diferente do que Sasuke imaginava, Itachi esticou o braço fino e bem pálido, chamando-o em um pedido mudo. Um sorriso miúdo era visto na face de ambos os irmãos.

Um recomeço para Itachi, que agora trilharia um novo caminho em sua vida. Para Sasuke, uma lacuna em sua vida sombria seria preenchida. Apesar de a solidão ainda prevalecer, mesmo que pequena, uma luz agora lhe dava esperanças de dias melhores.

* * *

A cabeça de Naruto latejava como se o mesmo houvesse sido atropelado por um enorme caminhão. E o semblante de Jiraya não era dos melhores. Estava furioso! Havia chegado em casa há pouco por conta de um problema que um dos redatores cometeu na edição e seu mais novo volume Icha Icha. Saiu do trabalho e veio direto para casa, encontrando seu afilhado caído na frente do portão de casa. Preocupou-se, achando que ele havia sido espancado ou algo parecido, mas ao aproximar-se e constatar o cheiro de álcool que emanava do loiro, agarrou-o pelo colarinho e arrastou-o pela casa até o banheiro.

Encheu a banheiro com água bem gelada e jogou Naruto lá dentro, que enfim acordou, resmungando algo incompreensível ao padrinho.

- Seu irresponsável! – bradou Jiraya e Naruto se encolheu. Já havia feito milhões de besteiras, mas nunca viu seu padrinho perder a compostura – O que você tem na cabeça, seu imbecil? Merda, só pode ser isso! – após dizer essas palavras, Jiraya abandonou o recinto.

O Uzumaki abaixou a cabeça e deixou que suas lágrimas se misturassem com a água gelada da banheira. Era um idiota mesmo. Todos achavam isso dele, até mesmo Jiraya, a única pessoa que admirava em sua vida.

O motivo para a bebedeira da noite anterior tinha um único motivo: seu pai. Ah, mas como tinha raiva de Namikaze Minato. Era um empresário rico e poderoso, porém Naruto repudiava o próprio pai. Quantas vezes ele não o culpara pela morte da mãe, que viera a falecer no parto? E o loiro ria sem emoção, achando irônico o fato do pai não querer tê-lo assumido e abandonado sua mãe quando soube de sua gravidez e, agora, fingir um arrependido e um sofrimento que, sabia o loiro, não existia.

Ele iria chegar para visitá-lo esta noite, como faz uma vez a cada seis meses. Somente por dois dias. Como odiava estes dois dias em que era obrigado a ficar com o pai. Levantou-se bruscamente da banheira, tremendo de frio e com as roupas encharcadas, mas não ligou. Passou pela sala e viu os longos fios grisalhos de seu padrinho em sua poltrona preferida, que estava de costas para ele. Viu a fumaça que emanava de seu charuto, vendo que realmente ele havia ficado aborrecido. Jiraya não tinha o hábito de fumar, fumava para espairecer, como ele mesmo afirma.

Pegou as chaves do carro de Jiraya, que ele sempre deixava sobre a mesinha próxima a porta, e saiu, batendo a porta da frente com cuidado, para que seu padrinho não percebesse. Entrou no carro pingando e molhando completamente o banco do motorista. Ligou o veículo e partiu. Olhou para a janela da sala e de lá viu a face de seu padrinho, observando-o enquanto tragava mais uma vez.

* * *

O pequeno anjo estava afastado dos demais. Desde aquele episodio que havia se isolado de todos. Temente, esperava apenas o veredito de expulsão. Seu crime fora horrendo e acreditava que não conseguiria o perdão de ninguém, mas, mesmo assim, se pudesse voltar atrás, faria tudo de novo. Não conhecia o significado da palavra arrependimento, e tampouco queria senti-la.

Um grupo de anjos passava por perto, comentando a perda de Hinata. Sentiu o sangue ferver-lhe nas veias. Fez de tudo para se livrar dela e, mesmo assim, ela ainda continuava à espreita, atormentando-a. Iria enlouquecer.

Tocou a cabeça com as mãos quando a sentiu latejar, um dor quase insuportável. Fechou os olhos brancos com força, como se aquele ato fosse amenizar àquela sensação angustiante. Então, da mesma forma repentina que veio, a dor se foi.

Ao abrir novamente os olhos, suas íris possuíam agora um tom amarelado, e as suas pupilas apresentavam um risco vertical. O sinal da traição.

* * *

- Esplêndido! Esplêndido! - ele batia palmas, enquanto cantarolava uma música da vitória. Passava a língua ofídica sobre os lábios miúdos e muito pálidos, como se conseguisse sentir o sabor daquela palavra. Estava sentado um grande trono vermelho, onde duas criaturas sinistras, aos seus pés, o abanavam com duas plumas brancas. Sempre ria com ironia ao observar suas pequenas criações bizarras segurando a cor da pureza para refrescá-lo daquele calor "infernal".

Mais um aliado acabara de entrar na sua lista; por bem ou por mal, deixá-la-ia decidir de que modo se juntaria a ele, ao senhor do submundo. Levantou-se de seu trono imponente, chutando uma das criaturas que ousou encostar sua mão horrenda em seus belos pés brancos.

"Hunf... Hoje em dia é difícil conseguir arranjar bons servos!" - pensava ele. A cada passo que dava, um carpete vermelho felpudo surgia debaixo de seus pés, a última coisa que queria era sujar-se. Olhou para o lado e visualizou sua bela face em um espelho opaco, passando os dedos esqueléticos nos longos e sedosos fios negros. Um grande portal se abria diante de seu senhor supremo. As grandes labaredas de fogo incandesceram quando ele passou e o portal foi novamente fechado.

A figura esquálida atendia por vários nomes, mas, seu preferido, era Orochimaru.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**.:Olá, Pessoas!:.**_

_**Primeiramente, peço desculpas àqueles que esperaram ansiosamente pelo encontro de Sasuke e Hinata. Não deu. Minha criatividade estava péssima (demorei quase duas semanas para escrever esse capítulo) e eu queria fazer o encontro deles de maneira especial. Mas não passa do próximo!**_

_**Sabia que essa dúvida iria surgir mais cedo ou mais tarde. Em outro site que posto "Anjo Caído", uma leitora questionou este termo. Realmente, se você procurar, Anjo Caído remeterá a ideia de uma criatura divina que se deixou corromper pela cobiça e foi expulso do Paraíso, diferente do que acontece na fic. Usei esse termo para mostrar a atual situação de Hinata, que se encontra 'caída' na Terra. No entanto, o anjo que arrancou suas asas, acabará por tornar-se um anjo caído.**_

_**E sobre a questão de arrancar as asas de um anjo e suas consequências, também apontada por ela, foi inventada por mim. Espero ter esclarecido e não confundido ainda mais sua cabeça. Aos demais leitores, desculpem-me pelo deslize de não tê-los explicado antes o significado do termo.**_

_**Caso alguém não tenha gostado, ou sentiu-se ofendido com a utilização dos termos baixos do capítulo, achando-os desnecessários, bem, acho que vocês terão de convir comigo que não é comum dois homens bêbados brigando e xingando-se mutuamente em um bar, falarem: "seu energúmeno" ou "sujeito baixo".**_

_**Como sempre... Agradecimentos. Reviews lindas de pessoas maravilhosas que me presenteiam com seus pensamentos carinhosos: **_**jhe**_**, **_**Jessica-semnadaprafazer123**_**, **_**Elara-chan**_**, **_**Pandoraff93**_**, **_**Kiimi. –e**_**, **_**Pisck**_**,**_** Jade Miranda **_**e**_** BonecaHyuuga**_**. Obrigada a **_**mon12 **_**e**_** Hyuu x3**_**, que adicionaram Anjo Caído em suas fanfics favoritas. Vou continuá-la escrevendo com o mesmo carinho e tentar melhorá-la a cada dia. **_

_**Muitos devem estar achando o Sasuke descaracterizado, mas não é nada disso. Só não consigo enxergar um ser humano (SIM, na fic ele é HUMANO, e não um ser perfeito como muitos idealizam) ser uma pedra de gelo. Ele vive muito intensamente suas emoções. Quando está irritado, fica cego de raiva. Quando está triste, chora. Quando está feliz, sorri. É assim que eu o enxergo quando estou escrevendo, e para todos aqueles que não concordam comigo, paciência, não posso fazer nada.**_

_**Quanto ao capítulo, espero não ter decepcionado muito. Eu mesma não gostei desse capítulo, o achei fraco. Como já disse, a culpa é da minha criatividade, que ao invés de trabalhar em Anjo Caído, resolveu pensar em uma nova fic também do Anime/Mangá Naruto: um triângulo amoroso InoShikaTema (que eu gostei e talvez a coloque em prática).**_

_**E, por último, mas não menos importante, reli os capítulos já postados e, caramba, quantos erros eu encontrei! Aos leitores que perceberam, e aos que não notaram esses terríveis erros, tentarei me policiar mais antes de postar para evitar mais deslizes.**_

_**Mas digam o que vocês estão achando da fic. Gostaram? **_

_**Pelo sim ou pelo não...**_

_**Reviews! **_

_**Kissus,**_

_**Pixie Cheryl**_


	5. Capítulo 04

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** "Às vezes acho que estou sonhando. Você mudou a minha vida!"

_**Anjo Caído**_

_**by: Pixie Cheryl**_

_**Capítulo 04**_

Tudo ao seu redor exalava paz, amor, harmonia, serenidade, e mais tantos desses sentimentos idiotas que ninguém quer mais saber. E aquele branco todo era nauseante. Gostava do vermelho, da cor do sangue, o fogo. Imaginava uma re-decoração no céu, e ele, obviamente, como seu decorador. Sorriu, era mesmo um gênio!

- Ei, afaste-se! – uma voz surgiu daquela imensidão calma. O tom carregava um aviso. O anjo surgiu em meio às nuvens, sozinho, e Orochimaru riu. Achavam mesmo que um anjinho de quinta categoria era páreo para o supremo senhor do submundo? Anjos tolos, iriam pagar essa humilhação com a sua destruição.

"Só de pensar que eu um dia já servi a esse Reino idiota e agia como esse aí..." – pensou, lembrando-se dos tempos remotos em que era ele que possuía a função de guardião dos Portões Celestiais. Ainda conhecia cada detalhe aquele lugar, o que facilitaria muito sua ação dentro do céu sem ser percebido. Queria ver a destruição de todos os anjos que não se aliarem a ele, mas o momento não era oportuno e muito menos inteligente – estando ele em desvantagem significativa.

Ele ergueu o braço esquerdo e o mesmo esticou-se, driblando as nuvens em seu caminho e agarrando o pescoço do anjo intrometido. Cravou suas unhas no pescoço do mesmo e começou a sugar sua energia vital, fazendo com que o brilho que circundava o anjo desaparecesse gradativamente, até se extinguir. Largou o corpo do ser, que caiu e, antes de tocar a primeira nuvem, transformou-se em pó, carregado pelo vento. Havia apagado mais uma vida medíocre do universo, e que nunca mais voltaria a viver.

Continuou seu trajeto, sentindo o cheiro da traição que cada vez se tornava mais forte. Era seu odor preferido – depois do seu perfume extraído das Rosas de Fogo, encontradas apenas no inferno. Por onde passava, tudo apodrecia. As flores, todas de pétalas prateadas, murchavam. Os gramados e as árvores verdejantes tornavam-se cinza. Ele olhava os estragos que fazia e tinha vontade de cantar. Agora sim o céu estava com um aspecto mais vivo. Na próxima visita traria alguns baldes de tinta vermelha. Iria ficar um luxo!

Já conseguia sentir a energia ruim que emanava dela. Os lábios finos e pálidos repuxaram-se em um sorriso. Seria mais fácil do que ele pensava, não precisaria induzi-la, ela já estava em suas mãos.

- Orochimaru... – a voz grave soou em suas costas. Estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a presença do arcanjo Hiruzen, que o seguia desde sua entrada no céu – O que viestes fazer aqui?

- Oh, arcanjo, desculpe a minha falta de gentileza, deveria ter visitado-o antes de tudo – ele disse, mantendo uma pose cínica e desdenhosa, mas a pequena ruga entre suas sobrancelhas indicava outra coisa.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – ele perguntou e o sorriso de Orochimaru aumentou, fazendo com que a paciência de Hiruzen acabasse – Responda!

- Não sabia que anjos tinham pavio curto – ele riu observando a careta do arcanjo – Pois bem, irei respondê-lo. Vim atrás da minha mais nova aliada.

- Aliada? – ele disse desacreditado – Está por acaso tirando sarro da minha cara, Orochimaru?

- Eu? Como pode pensar algo assim sobre o meu humilde ser? – ele disse, tocando a mão no próprio peito, fingindo-se de ofendido. Mas o sorriso cínico ainda estampava sua face sem cor.

Os dois anjos foram interrompidos pela presença de um terceiro ser que apareceu no local onde eles conversavam. Hiruzen olhou de soslaio para a figura pequena do anjo e arregalou os olhos ao ver os traços verticais nas íris amarelas.

- Oh, não é linda? – disse Orochimaru, encantado com a beleza dos olhos de um anjo cupido corrompido, era o primeiro daquela classe que já vira.

- Mas... O que significa isso? – ele perguntou, ainda boquiaberto.

- Não é meio óbvio? – a voz de Orochimaru se fez presente novamente, debochando da inteligência do arcanjo – Pensei que fosse mais esperto – e gargalhou, enquanto aproximava-se da pequena Hanabi.

- Então... Então foi... Você? – Hiruzen gaguejou, ainda desacreditado que o pequeno cupido a sua frente havia cometido tal atrocidade contra um irmão.

- Já que você descobriu sozinho, seu velho idiota – Orochimaru riu sonoramente e viu o pequeno risco desdenhoso iluminando a face dela. A expressão de Hiruzen ainda era pasma, principalmente agora que ouviu tal desrespeito dirigido a sua pessoa – Não tenho a necessidade de ficar repetindo – ela olhou para Orochimaru, que lhe estendeu a mão branquela, aceita quase que instantaneamente – Vamos logo embora desse paraíso infernal.

Com um simples estalar de dedos, Orochimaru e Hanabi transformaram-se em uma fumaça acinzentada. O arcanjo ainda olhava para o local onde, anteriormente, eles estavam. Seu cérebro nunca havia funcionado tão lentamente quanto agora, sendo incapaz de raciocinar as informações captadas. Então fora Hanabi, um cupido igual à Hinata, que lhe jogou a mercê da sorte na Terra. Precisava emitir o alerta, urgente.

Ele está de volta.

Naruto deixou que sua cabeça se chocasse contra o volante do carro. Estava destruído por dentro. Aquela face brincalhona era só fachada para que ninguém nunca conseguisse ler a sua alma. Tinha medo.

Sorriu amargo ao lembrar-se que nunca haveria ninguém em sua vida que o amasse plenamente. A mãe dera a própria vida em troca da sua – troca injusta, ele sempre pensava. Nunca havia feito nada de bom na vida, e sua mãe que merecia viver. Às vezes pensava em como seria bom nunca ter nascido...

O pai... Nesse nem se fala. Naruto nunca o chamara de pai, sempre se referindo ao seu progenitor como senhor Minato, em um tom desdenhoso. Desejava o carinho do pai mais que tudo, mas sabia que era impossível, era pedir demais que seu pai o amasse.

As batidas suaves na porta fizeram com que Jiraya se levantasse preguiçosamente de sua poltrona, não sem antes depositar o charuto devidamente apagado sobre o cinzeiro de porcelana. Imaginava ser Naruto, acuado em frente à porta, pronto para lhe pedir desculpas, mas, ao abrir a porta, quase a fechou imediatamente. Ou melhor, quase socou o homem de traços suaves que lhe sorria gentilmente, ou ao menos disfarçava.

O rosto de Namikaze Minato era o mesmo desde os seus dezessete anos, somente algumas rugas de expressão mostravam que ele não era mais um garotão com os hormônios à flor da pele, mas um homem belo e maduro no auge de seus trinta e quatro anos. E a pose imponente sempre exibida por ele mostrava o seu lugar dentro da sociedade.

- Olá... Uzumaki... – ele tentava ser amigável, mas o olhar agressivo que o pai da mãe de seu filho lhe lançava não era dos mais reconfortantes.

- O que quer aqui? – perguntou ríspido. Ainda perguntava-se o que tinha na cabeça quando permitiu que Kushina namorasse aquele traste. Por que a idéia de trancá-la em um convento só veio lhe rodear a mente quando ela apareceu grávida?

- Visitar o meu filho – disse ele, agora enfrentando o olhar medonho do escritor.

- Se você viajasse para o outro lado do mundo e nunca mais pisasse nesse terreno, você veria seu filho feliz – ele dizia, já cansado de ter que pronunciar aquela frase – Não percebe que essas suas visitas o mata aos poucos? Garanto que a expressão que ele te mostra é diferente da que quando ele chega a casa. Ele tomou um porre ontem somente para esquecer que você viria visitá-lo hoje.

Minato apresentava uma expressão abatida quando chegara à casa de Jiraya, mas a que esboçou quando ouviu aquelas palavras, fez com que o Uzumaki, por um momento, se arrependesse de tê-las pronunciado.

- Garanto que essa será minha última visita ao meu filho – sorriu melancólico – Posso entrar?

- Oh, céus, nunca iremos achar a Hinata – resmungou Ino, sentando-se em um banquinho em uma praça no centro da movimentada Tóquio – Não sabemos onde ela está. Se é que ela caiu aqui – ela disse, referindo-se ao país.

- Quanto à cidade eu não posso garantir, mas pelos meus cálculos, foi em alguma parte do Japão, sim. Dado a hora da liberação até a volta dos anjos, a velocidade do vento e a localização da...

- Tá, tá – ela o interrompeu – Mas tu é chato, viu? – e deu uma piscadela, querendo tirar uma com a cara do anjo – Desse jeito nunca vai arrumar uma namorada...

- Ora sua... Eu não pos... Não preciso de uma namorada! - Neji retrucou, roxo de vergonha. De fato, relacionar-se com outro ser, sendo ou não da mesma espécie, não era permitido aos seres celestiais.

- Não precisa, não pode ou... – ela levantou-se do banco, aproximando-se ousadamente de Neji – Não quer?

- Ino! – ele a repreendeu, agarrando-a pelos ombros e a sacolejando violentamente. As pessoas que passavam por eles pararam para observá-los, achando a reação do belo rapaz estranha. Parou ao perceber que a loira voltara ao normal. Os ares terrestres estavam transformando-a, precisava tomar cuidado com ela antes que ela se deixe levar por uma vida que não a pertence.

- Largue-a! – uma voz bradou ao longe, e, no instante que Neji soltou os ombros de Ino, levou um belo chute na barriga e, pego de surpresa, levou um belo tombo. Antes que pudesse olhar para o que havia o atacado, sentiu ser levantado pelo colarinho da camisa – Seu idiota, o que pensa que está fazendo com ela – a voz perguntou, e só agora Neji percebeu se tratar de uma mulher – muito forte, por sinal.

- Você está louca? – perguntou ele, olhando bem para os orbes avelãs dela. Como resposta, recebeu uma bela tapa na face. Quem aquela louca era para ousar batê-lo?

- Louco está você – e terminou soltando-o bruscamente no chão, fazendo com que ele batesse a cabeça – Como ousa agredir uma dama? – e dirigiu-se a Ino – Você está bem?

- Ele não estava me agredindo – disse Ino, olhando um furioso Neji se levantar.

- Não? – ela questionou, duvidosa, arrependendo-se de seus atos anteriores. Agora teria que pedir desculpas para um homem, coisa que definitivamente detestava.

- Não! – respondeu Neji, louco de raiva.

Não haviam notado, mas uma gigantesca multidão havia parado para observar o desenrolar das cenas, muitos achando graça na moça maluca batendo no rapaz indefeso – como assim foram denominados.

- Circulando – mandou a mulher, vermelha. Não de vergonha por protagonizar uma verdadeira bagunça em plena praça central de Tóquio, mas por ter que desculpar-se com o moço de olhos brancos. Odiava ter que reconhecer que estava errada, principalmente para alguém do sexo masculino.

- Não tem nada para me dizer? – Neji não conseguiu evitar que sua voz saísse irônica, juntamente a um sorrisinho que fez com que a mulher quisesse arrancá-lo.

- Desculpa, satisfeito? – ela berrou e virou-se, pronta para ir embora.

- Espera – a voz de Ino a chamou e ela virou-se – Como é seu nome?

- Sou Tenten – ela respondeu.

- Sou Ino – a loira se apresentou sorridente. Tenten então lançou seu olhar a Neji, que se mantinha imparcial, com o rosto virado para o lado, fazendo birra. Não soube o porquê, mas seu coração acelerou os batimentos e seu rosto enrubesceu, somente na expectativa de saber o nome do homem em que, há segundos atrás, batia – E esse mal-educado aqui é o Neji – Ino o apresentou, pondo as mãos em seus ombros fortes.

- Não dei autorização para você dizer o meu nome para loucas! – ele retrucou.

- Quem você pensa que é para mandar nela? – Tenten apontou acusatoriamente para Neji – E não lhe dei o direito de me chamar de maluca! – berrou.

- Silêncio! – Ino gritou, atraindo a atenção dos dois, que se calaram – Tenten, reparei que você tem um caminhão – a loira apontou para o grande caminhão vermelho estacionado por perto.

- Sim. Faço carregamentos por todo o Japão – ela se aproximou do grande veículo e o alisou – Por quê?

- Será que você pode nos dar uma carona? – perguntou a loira se aproximando.

- Depende. Para onde vocês vão?

- Qualquer lugar serve – Tenten estranhou a resposta de Ino, mas reparou que nem ela nem Neji batiam muito bem da cabeça, por isso nem comentou – Você pode nos levar?

- É claro – disse a caminhoneira, subindo no caminhão. Ela fechou a porta e apertou a buzina, fazendo um estrondoso barulho – Agora ele vai com a carga – comentou casualmente, olhando para Neji.

- Como é? – retrucou o moreno, se aproximando.

- Ah, não. De novo não – Ino pousou a mão na cabeça enquanto assistia a mais uma discussão.

O loiro andava pelo parque da cidade, distraído. Parou diante do grande lago, tacando pedras, fazendo-as saltar várias vezes sobre a superfície aquosa até, por fim, afundarem.

Não percebeu, mas era vigiado por um par de olhos puros, que liam sua alma. Por fim, foi se aproximando. Queria entender porque tanta tristeza habitava seu ser, tomando conta da aura alegre que o envolvia.

Ouviu ruídos e virou rapidamente, pronto para defender-se de um bandido. Suspendeu o murro a tempo de acertar o rosto de uma mulher, que o fitava sem entender sua reação agressiva. Naruto observou seu rosto, reconhecendo-a quase que imediatamente.

- Ei, foi você que o Sasuke atropel... Quero dizer, que caiu... É, deixa pra lá – disse embaraçado. Foi então que começou a tagarelar descontroladamente, até se lembrar do colar dela – Já ia esquecendo – ele parou para respirar, fazendo com que ela risse do estado dele.

Na verdade, sorria porque via que a aura triste começava a se esvair, dando lugar a enorme energia positiva que emanava dele.

- O seu colar está com o Sasuke – disse ele, percebendo que ela não esboçava reação nenhuma – Seu colar – eu tocou o próprio pescoço, fazendo com que ela acabasse repetindo sua ação, tocando o pescoço também – Você deve estar com amnésia por conta do acidente! É isso! – ele cerrou o punho e bateu o mesmo na outra mão, aberta. Estava se sentindo um verdadeiro Sherlock Holmes.

Mesmo que ela não se lembrasse de nada, eles tinham que devolver o colar da garota. Mesmo com a perda de memória dela, não deveriam se aproveitar e ficar com a jóia de ouro puro. Quem sabe revendo seu objeto ela não conseguiria recobrar algo.

Já estavam no carro rumando a casa do Uchiha. Naruto parou no sinal vermelho e olhou-a de relance, vendo que ela observava a cidade maravilhada, como se nunca houvesse pisado em uma. Foi então que uma coisa lhe passou pela cabeça.

- Oi? – Naruto a chamo, trazendo a atenção dela para si – Nem me apresentei. Sou Uzumaki Naruto.

- Uzumaki Naruto – ela repetiu o nome, gravando-o. Foi a primeira vez, pensou ele, que ouvia a voz fina e doce dela – Prazer, Uzumaki Naruto – ela sorriu gentilmente, voltando a observar o movimento da cidade quando o carro voltou a se movimentar pelo asfalto.

Logo o movimentada centro de Konoha deu lugar a um ambiente mais calmo, rodeado por grandes e verdejantes árvores. Casas, dos mais diversos estilos, tamanhos e cores entraram no campo de visão do anjo ao lado de Naruto e ela sorriu ao ouvir o canto de passarinhos que estavam pousados nos galhos das árvores.

Naruto avançou mais um pouco, até parar diante de uma grande casa. Branca e com um aspecto bem cuidado, apesar de serem raras as vezes em que havia alguém ali dentro. Os olhos claros de Hinata fitaram a casa, e ela sequer percebeu que Naruto já havia descido e abria a porta para ela sair, em um gesto de um verdadeiro cavalheiro, mas notou que ela sequer piscava.

Hinata estava apreensiva. Sentia as energias que emanavam daquela casa. A maioria negativa. Solidão, sofrimento, culpa, desespero, raiva. Eram tantas que ela sentia os olhos arderem. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto alvo e isso alarmou Naruto.

- Tanta... Dor – ela expressou o motivo de suas lágrimas. O Uzumaki arregalou os olhos azuis. Como ela sabia?

Fingindo não ter ouvido as palavras dela, Naruto retirou seu cinto e a ajudou a sair do veículo. A passos vacilantes, Hinata se aproximava da casa, apertando a mão de Naruto cada vez mais.

- Não se preocupe – disse Naruto, sorrindo para ela – O Sasuke não morde, só tem uma cara bem feia – lançou uma piscadela para ela, fazendo-a sorrir levemente, deixando-o menos preocupado.

Tocou a campainha da casa do melhor amigo. Tinha uma cópia da chave da mesma, mas havia deixado no bolso de sua jaqueta, que acabara por deixar em cima da cama. E não pretendia voltar para casa tão cedo depois da briga com Jiraya.

Após algum tempo de espera, a porta foi aberta. Os olhos azuis se arregalam ao ver a face pálida e apática do irmão mais velho de Sasuke.

- I-I-Itachi? – Naruto berrou.

_**Continua...**_

_**.:Olá, pessoas!:.**_

_**Sei que estou em falta, por isso não me matem. Se é que alguém ainda esperava que eu continuasse a escrever... Céus, não posto desde o dia 19 de maio do ANO PASSADO! Tive alguns contratempos, principalmente nos meses finais de 2010, com provas do ENEM e o vestibular, além de ter que ralar na escola. Sem falar na falta de inspiração que baixou em meu ser para continuar essa história. Pensei seriamente em deletá-la, mas foi então que, nesses dias de descanso, a inspiração me retornou.**_

_**O capítulo não está tão bom e, como puderam perceber, adiei mais uma vez encontro de Sasuke e Hinata, mas do próximo capítulo não passa, dou a minha palavra!**_

_**Se há alguém lendo, diga o que está achando.**_

_**Pelo sim ou pelo não...**_

_**Reviews! **_

_**Kissus,**_

_**Pixie Cheryl**_


	6. Capítulo 05

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction de minha autoria e sem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime.

**Sinopse: **"Às vezes acho que estou sonhando. Você mudou a minha vida!"

**Anjo Caído **

_Capítulo 05_

—

— I-I-Itachi? — Naruto berrou, não acreditando que, a sua frente, escorado na porta, estava Uchiha Itachi.

— Não, o lobo mal — respondeu irônico o Uchiha mais velho, erguendo a sobrancelha. Forçou a memória, afim de se lembrar o nome do rapaz loiro que o fitava de maneira desconcertada. O rosto dele não lhe era estranho... — Ah, claro. Uzumaki Naruto, certo? — Naruto confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, ainda sentindo as palavras fugirem de sua boca tamanha perplexidade — É impossível esquecer dessa sua voz irritante e cara de idiota.

Itachi sorriu com escárnio, observando Naruto fechar os punhos, bastante irritado. Vontade de socá-lo até fazê-lo perder aquele sorrisinho irritante não lhe faltava, mas teve que se controlar. Apesar do irritante sorriso, Itachi tinha um olhar cansado e o semblante mais pálido que o normal.

— Onde está o Sas... — Naruto ia perguntar, mas a resposta foi o próprio Sasuke quem deu.

— Quem está aí, Itachi? — o Uchiha mais novo perguntou ao irmão, descendo as escadas calmamente.

— Aquele seu amiguinho retardado — Itachi provocou, fitando Naruto com olhos venenosos. Lembrava-se que tinha como passatempo preferido implicar com o melhor amigo desprovido de inteligência do seu irmãozinho.

Naruto retrucou algo que ele não conseguiu compreender, mas que claramente era um palavrão, e empurrou Itachi para o lado, adentrando na casa dos irmãos. O Uchiha continuava a sorrir provocativo, no entanto, ao voltar seu olhar para a acompanhante de Naruto, seu sorriso se desfez no mesmo instante.

O queixo cedeu um pouco, deixando-o, literalmente, de boca aberta. Itachi tentava falar, mas nada saía de sua boca. Gesticulava com as mãos de forma aleatória, sem saber o que fazer. Fitava os olhos brancos de forma incrédula.

Reconhecia aqueles olhos. Reconhecia o anjo que o tirou das trevas.

— Mas... É você...

**xxx**

— Isso é ridículo! — bradou Jiraya — O Naruto não precisa de você, nem do seu dinheiro e muito menos das suas mentiras.

O homem mais velho tinha as mãos trêmulas fechadas em punho, apoiadas na mesa de mármore branca. Minato suspirou de forma audível. Entendia o ódio que Jiraya nutria por sua pessoa, mas, mesmo assim, precisava insistir. Sentia a morte cada vez mais lhe envolver com seus braços finos e o arrastar para o outro mundo. Precisava, à todo custo, do perdão do filho.

Somente assim poderia descansar em paz.

— Jiraya — chamou o Namikaze — Por favor, apenas me escute e entenda.

— Escutar, eu escutei. Entender, eu entendi. Mas aceitar, eu não aceito.

— Droga! — o loiro levantou-se de sobressalto, esmurrando a mesa. A mão latejava de dor tamanha a força que usou. Isso pareceu ter assustado Jiraya por uma fração de segundo, pois o mesmo logo se levantou. Minato tratou de se recompor. Não queria começar uma discussão — Desculpe-me, não queria perder a cabeça. Só não aguento mais isso. Exclui-me bastante da vida do meu filho. Não o vi dar seus primeiros, falar suas primeiras palavras. Fui um pai ausente, mas a única coisa que quero agora é vê-lo. Estar com ele. Você não pode me negar isso... — Minato enxugou uma fina e teimosa lágrima que escapou de seus olhos azuis.

— Escute — a voz de Jiraya era firme, mas o olhar que lançava ao pai de Naruto era brando — A única coisa que quero é protegê-lo. Naruto sofreu muito com sua ausência. E, de repente, você aparece querendo recuperar o tempo perdido, mas em seus dias finais. Como acha que ele se sentirá depois que você morrer? — indagou. Entendia as razões de Minato, mas simplesmente não podia fechar os olhos para o sofrimento de Naruto. — No entanto, essa decisão cabe ao Naruto, não a mim. Apenas quero que me prometa que não irá feri-lo ainda mais.

— Eu amo meu filho. A última coisa que farei é machucá-lo depois de desprezá-lo minha vida toda.

Minato ajeitou seu paletó e estendeu a mão a Jiraya. O cumprimento foi aceito pelo mais velho, que o acompanhou até a porta. Pronto para sair, o Namikaze se voltou mais uma vez para Jiraya.

— Obrigado. E... — Minato pausou, pensando se realmente deveria falar o que pretendia — Também peço seu perdão — Minato fez uma mesura antes de sair, sem esperar uma resposta. Entrou em seu luxuoso carro e logo sumiu das vistas de Jiraya.

O homem de longos cabelos grisalhos ainda estava parado à porta. Um sorriso amargo delineava seus lábios enrugados. Olhou para o céu e sussurrou para o vento:

— Quem sou eu para perdoar... Minha alma é mais suja que a sua...

**xxx**

Ao entrar na casa e ver Sasuke, Naruto logo se lembrou de Hinata, que ele esquecera completamente na porta após ver Itachi recuperado do coma de sete anos.

— Ah, Sasuke — o jovem Uzumaki correu até a porra, passando por um Itachi embasbacado — Essa aqui é a Hinata — Naruto falou e, não vendo nenhuma reação do amigo, completou — Você sabe. A garota do colar — o loiro preferiu não mencionar o acidente, mas gesticulava o volante de um carro. Sasuke rapidamente compreendeu quem era a garota que o acompanhava.

Instintivamente levou a mão esquerda ao bolso da calça jeans que vestia. Desde que ficara responsável pelo colar, sempre andava com o mesmo. Retirou do mesmo o fino colar de ouro junto com a pequena medalha feita do mesmo material. Aproximou-se de Hinata, rodeando o pescoço alvo da jovem com a corrente e, em seguida, prendendo-o.

Alheio ao irmão ainda parado na porta e a Naruto a alguns centímetros de distância, o Uchiha se viu perdido no mar leitoso que eram os olhos de Hinata. Ela o fitava de uma maneira peculiar, incomodando o rapaz. Ela parecia ler sua alma. Não conseguia desviar seus olhos, pois, da mesma maneira que ela tentava lhe desvendar, ele também o fazia.

Algo nela o enfeitiçava. Ela lhe era um enigma. Que estava tentando a desvendar.

— ... E ela está com amnésia. — disse Naruto. Essa foi a única parte do longo discurso do loiro que Sasuke escutou. Soltou o cordão, que somente agora percebeu ainda estar segurando, e afastou-se para fitar Naruto. O amigo não tagarelava mais, observando-o de maneira cautelosa. O mais novo dos irmãos Uchiha suspirou, sabendo que ele iria lhe pedir algo — Por isso, queria saber se há a possibilidade, mesmo que remota, de deixá-la aqui...

— O quê? — ele não conseguiu conter a surpresa em sua ante aquele pedido, fazendo com que Hinata recuasse um passo — De jeito nenhum!

Não queria soar rude, mas Naruto não tinha nenhuma ideia que prestasse. E, obviamente, aquela não era uma boa ideia.

— É claro que sim — Itachi interviu, sua voz firme atraindo com surpresa a atenção de todos, que sequer lembravam-se dele parado à porta.

— Não — Sasuke novamente se contrapôs à ideia — Nós sequer a conhecemos. E você disse que ela está com amnésia. Se um dia ela recobrar a memória e achar que nós somos sequestradores? Não mesmo. Leve-a para sua casa.

— Não posso. No momento estou desabrigado — sorriu sem graça. Ainda não sabia se Jiraya iria perdoá-lo pela besteira que havia feito.

— Agora vai querer abrigo também? Não me lembro de ter colocado uma placa de hospedaria na frente da minha casa. Acho que você errou o endereço — disse secamente.

— Imbecil! — Naruto disse mal-humorado, os punhos coçando para esbofetear Sasuke — Com o padrinho eu me entendo, mas a Hinata não tem com quem ficar. Qual é o problema? Por acaso você virou um taradão que vai agarrar garotinhas indefesas no meio da noite? Esperava mais de você, Sasuke. — finalizou Naruto, rabugento.

Mas Sasuke parecia irredutível. Dando-se por vencido, Naruto caminhou até Hinata e pegou sua mão, fazendo menção de partir. Sasuke não soube dizer por que, mas ficou tentado a voltar atrás na sua decisão.

— Espera! — Itachi novamente interviu, andando até o irmão e o arrastando para outro cômodo.

— Quer me largar? — Sasuke desvencilhou-se dos braços do irmão, bastante irritado.

— Sasuke, você não pode expulsá-la. Ela me salvou! — o mais novo encarou o irmão como se ele estivesse louco — Lembra quando te contei que senti um anjo me salvar da escuridão e acordei do coma? Pois então, ela é o anjo.

— Um anjo? — falou irônico, mas de repente as inscrições na medalham começaram a rodear sua mente. Será que seu irmão tinha razão?

Obrigou o lado racional do seu cérebro voltar a funcionar.

— Anjos não existem — disse cético e Itachi quase quebrou seu pescoço quando pôs a mão violentamente sobre sua boca.

— Não repita isso. Não acreditar em um anjo é o mesmo que matá-lo — o Uchiha mais jovem se perguntou desde quando o irmão se interessava tanto por anjos.

— De qualquer forma, minha resposta continua sendo não. Ela não ficará aqui?

— Pois então, saio eu — Itachi deu a cartada final. Sasuke o encarou estupefato. Ele não podia estar falando sério — Ela me salvou. Devo minha vida a ela, Sasuke. Mesmo que você não queira, sinto-me na obrigação de ajudá-la. É o mínimo que posso fazer.

O jovem bufou contrariado e finalmente cedeu às investidas de Naruto e Itachi. Porém, deixou claro que ela não seria responsabilidade dele.

— E se alguém perguntar? — Naruto questionou quando eles voltaram para a sala e anunciaram a decisão final — Quer dizer, os vizinhos vão comentar uma garota nessa casa com dois homens...

— E você pensa nisso agora? — Sasuke comentou de modo sarcástico. Ambos os três rapazes fitaram a figura de Hinata, alheia a conversa deles, observando uma réplica Dalí pendurada na parede da sala.

— Vocês não se lembram — começou Itachi — Da prima Hinata?

**xxx**

Já era madrugada quando Sasuke decidiu descer para beber um pouco de água. Estranhou quando, ainda na porta da cozinha, foi recebido por uma rajada de vento gelado. Não se lembrava de ter deixado a porta de acesso da cozinha para o jardim aberta. Armou-se de uma frigideira e, passo a passo, caminhou até a porta. Soltou a respiração aliviado quando reconheceu a silhueta de Hinata banhada pela luz da lua.

Sentada em um banquinho no verdejante jardim estava Hinata, admirando a beleza exótica da lua, tão bela e incomum quanto seus olhos. Cheia e brilhante, a lua fascinava e intrigava a jovem. Sentia que, se erguesse a mão, poderia tocá-la e sentir a textura sólida e irregular, como se já a tivesse tocado.

— Dizem que na lua vive um dragão — a voz de Sasuke atraiu a completa atenção da garota.

— Um dragão? — o timbre suave de sua voz, que mais parecia o badalar de um delicado e pequeno sino, preencheu a escuridão.

— Sim — disse, como se conversasse com uma garotinha de cinco anos. Sentou-se ao seu lado e ergueu o dedo indicador na direção da lua — Para proteger a lua do dragão, vive um santo e seu cavalo.

— São Jorge — em um lapso momentâneo, o nome lhe veio à memória.

— Então você conhece a lenda — ele disse, parecendo frustrado. Porém, Hinata não se lembrava de São Jorge como uma simples lenda. Para ela, ele era mais que isso. Era _real_.

Mais uma rajada de vento rodeou-os, brincando com as folhas caídas do grande carvalho do quintal. As folhas levantaram voo, para, em seguida, voltarem a tocar a grama molhada com o orvalho. Hinata tremeu levemente com o frio. Ainda estava vestida da mesma forma de quando chegara aquela casa: um vestido branco de mangas curtas e pantufas da mesma cor. Sasuke retirou o robe negro que usava e rodeou os ombros frágeis dela com o mesmo. Hinata sorriu para ele timidamente, agradecida.

O Uchiha voltou a observá-la, dessa vez o perfil iluminado pela luz celeste enquanto voltava os olhos novamente para a lua. Não entendia como ela o tratava daquela maneira tão gentil se, horas antes, ele estava repudiando a presença dela dentro de sua casa. Sentiu-se constrangido.

— Gostaria de me desculpar — ele começou sem jeito, bagunçando os cabelos na região da nuca. Fazia isso quando se sentia embaraçado.

— Pelo quê? — ela o fitou, os olhos resplandecendo a mais pura inocência. Sasuke novamente se perdeu neles. Ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos lhe traziam conforto, vinham acompanhados de uma sensação incomoda. De certa forma, temia que ela realmente conseguisse ler sua alma, descobrisse seus medos, visse seus sofrimentos. Não acreditava em vidência nem em algo do gênero, mas sabia que Hinata conseguia desvendá-lo com apenas um olhar.

— Por hoje cedo — ele quebrou o contato visual, olhando para a lua — Não me portei da devida maneira.

— Não há o que ser desculpado — ela pegou as mãos dele entre as suas — Não se preocupe com isso. O fato de algo ser designado a você, não quer dizer que você não possa recusar. É um direito seu. As pessoas creem que sempre tem que acatar as ideias alheias, mas se você não se sente à vontade, não tem porque aceitar — ela lhe disse, encarando-o firmemente. Logo um sorriso gentil adornou os belos lábios de Hinata — Mas você aceitou. E me deixou feliz.

Sasuke a encarou, sem conseguir conter o espanto estampado claramente em sua face. Hinata parecia ser a personificação da inocência, porém as palavras que ela usava, o modo como ela as pronunciava, intrigava o moreno. Ela parecia possuir uma vasta sabedoria, mesmo sendo tão jovem.

Com a voz ainda rouca de surpresa, Sasuke conseguiu apenas pronunciar uma pequena frase:

— Obrigado... Por me entender.

Secretamente, de uma janela do andar superior, a cena era observada por Itachi, que tinha um belo sorriso desenhado em seus lábios.

Quem sabe Hinata também não conseguia salvar Sasuke das trevas?

**Continua...**

**Olá!**

**Depois de mais de um ano sem postar nada nessa fanfic, eis que surge um novo capítulo. Gostaria de agradecer aqueles que não esqueceram Anjo Caído e que acreditavam em sua ressurreição. Foi difícil reencontrar inspiração, mas ela finalmente voltou. E, se minha imaginação estiver funcionando normalmente, em Fevereiro posto mais um capítulo. Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom. Eu, particularmente gostei bastante. Perdoem qualquer erro de ortografia, mas estava com vontade de postá-la o mais rápido possível e não me contive. Aí está o resultado.**

**Não esqueçam de suas reviews dizendo o que acharam...**

**Beijos, PixieCheryl**


End file.
